Protection from a Rose
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Jack is in a Coma after his mind is taken, the Doctor is going the same way. Can Rose save them both. or will she fall into the darkness? 9thDocRoseJack. Set after Boom Town


KITG: Right another angsty story from yours truly

Rose: Oh God. Doctor! She got that look again.

Doctor: Quick, Run for the TARDIS………..Where's the key?

KITG: swinging key on finger

Doctor: BUGGER!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters they are owned by the BBC, but this plot is mine, as are the aliens.

Protection of a Rose

The darkness was all encompassing. The pain flowing through him like knives through his Veins, it increased in his head as they tried to take all that was him, his memories. He knew he was inside his mind, knew he was still strapped to the chair like Jack before him. He thought back, the creatures of this planet so wanted time travel. When they had found out Jack knew how they had taken him, strapped him in a chair and taken his mind. All that was left was a shell, a husk that sill breathed but nothing else. He cried out in pain as another part of him was taken, he knew it was something important but it was also something dark. A memory to be feared, which had caused him pain. It was ripped from him, already what it held fading from his mind. He tried to fight them. Tried to hold onto things, memories of Jack and Rose. No they couldn't take Rose. Pain sliced through him again. They knew he was fighting them. He sat in the echoing darkness of his mind. Feeling incomplete. Feeling and seeing the loss of his memories. He knew he was missing them, but he could no longer remember what they were…

Rose heard him scream again. She closed her eyes, heart wrenching. Preying to him to hold on, telling him she was coming. She looked to Jack, sat in makeshift chair like those they had used on him. There were two races on this planet. The Porcanten held the power; they took the memories and stored them in a big data bank for "future reference". The Lioncanten were the lower viewed race on this planet. They were the slaves. But a rebellion was in the making. Rose had found them and asked for their help, they had told her of what had happened to them. That if they rebelled their mind was taken and their body killed. For they found it more humane, they viewed it as blasphemous to their god. Life without soul. They had nearly ended Jack's life but she had stopped them. Now she had talked them into helping her, they had broken into the memory storage banks, and found Jacks very easily as it was waiting to be categorized. Now they had taken one of the prototypes of the chair and strapped him in, it was risky but they had to do it

"We're ready creature called Rose" Rose turned to Zenth; he was a Lioncanten of dark brown color. This species looked almost feral with a large mane around their necks. They had sharp teeth, but they were normally placid creatures. The Portacens were more of a lizard type, with large black eyes and scaly skin. Now she thought about it they were more snake than lizard. They had no legs but a long tail with which they moved around on, their upper body like a human but still covered with scales. Their heads were cobra like with a hood that would come out when angered.  
Rose came back to the matter at hand. Jack. She turned to him strapped in the chair eyes closed, various nodes attached to his head. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead before nodding to Zenth. He pressed various buttons on the hashed console and looked to Jack. They saw his face contort as his memories were placed back into his mind. She waited anxiously as he writhed, sweat running down his brow. Then as soon as it began it stopped. She moved forward at a nod from Zenth  
"Jack…Jack can you hear me?" she watched as his eyelids flickered. "Jack. come on sleepy open your eyes for me"  
"Rose…." His voice croaked.  
"Yes it's me. Now open your eyes solider" she looked on with tears in her eyes as his snapped open with that order. He blinked a few times then focused on brown eyes  
"Hey" Rose smiled and hugged him tight, tears now falling.  
"Much as I love this…what's going on?"  
"What do you remember?" she asked leaning back to look him again in the eyes.  
"Those damn snakes took me, then pain….then nothing" his face scrunched up as he tried to remember  
"They took your memories to find out about time travel" she saw his face darken. Taking his memories was a very sore subject with him.  
"Bastards…where's the Doctor?" he watched her face fall  
"Well when they took your memories they found out about the Doctor and the TARDIS. So they took him, their taking his mind now, I need you Jack. Think you can fight?"  
"Hell yeah time for payback. So what's the plan?" he stood up stretching stiff muscles and picking up the weapons she handed him.  
"I need you to go and get the Doctor out while I stop them taking his memories. I can go into the machine with my mind….or so Zenth says. When you get to the Doctor you have to follow Zenth's instructions to get him out without killing him. Caneth will stay with me, and help guide me to his mind" Rose began to sit in the chair Jack had vacated, Caneth now putting the diodes on her head. He then plugged the chair into the mainframe.  
"You sure about this Rose?" Jack asked holding her hand.  
"No, but we have no choice.Now Zenth will activate a timer, it will destroy the Memory banks. He needs to find his people rest from this imprisonment. I'll get the Doctors mind back this way. You just have to get him out."  
"Ok Rosie, show them that this Rose has thorns" he kissed her forehead and turned from her following Zenth From the room. Rose watched him go then closed her eyes with a nod at Caneth. There was a tingle of pain then she was in a room filled with bright colors. A second later Caneth appeared beside her.  
"This is your mind creature called Rose, we must leave here and venture into the mainframe." He started to walk forward to a strange door. Rose followed.  
"Creature called rose. What did the creature called jack mean by Rose had thorns?"  
"On my planet there is a plant called a rose. I am named after it"  
"It must be beautiful, what is it like?" Rose began to think of a red rose, the smell, and the thorns. In an instant a large rose appeared before them, turning slowly round, the sweet smell flowing from it. Caneth looked on in awe. Sniffing with his black nose.  
"It is beautiful creature called Rose. But we must hurry" Caneth looked one last time at the rose as it faded no longer on Rose's mind, they walked through the door into the main frame. "You must guide now creature called Rose, you are very powerful, you must be Gods chosen daughter to be able to work the main fame so well as to create the vision of the rose. Think of the creature called Doctor and you will be taken. I will follow." Rose thought of the Doctor, his ears, his smile, and his leather jacket. She felt the pull to him; fell into the darkness that was left of his mind.

The Doctor coward in the darkness, afraid, but he didn't know what of. Feeling oh so empty, his mind so hollow. He was like a child. He knew his name, and a few things but the rest was gone. He waited for the pain to begin again. To take his last few memories. The memories of Rose. He knew he wanted to keep them, but he could no longer see her face. They had taken that from him. He looked up at the red ball of light, was this a new kind of torture? Somehow he knew red was dangerous….or was it mauve? But as it drew closer he could only feel warmth and comfort. From it came a sweet smell, and petals streamed towards him, red, and soft as silk as they brushed against his cheek. They encircled him in a protective embrace. He felt safe, loved. And a name formed on his lips.  
"Rose?"  
"Yes it's me Doctor"  
"Where? I can't see you" The glowing ball came before him  
"Here, Caneth why can't he see me?"  
"They have taken his memory of your face. But he seems to remember the plant; you are melding with his mind to project this. You are indeed strong Gods chosen daughter."  
"Who's that Rose, please don't let them hurt me.." the Doctor whimpered and Rose's heart broke. He was just like a child, afraid of the universe.  
"Shhh Doctor it's ok, I won't let them hurt you"The ball of red light moved to his side, he felt as though someone had placed their arm about his shoulder, guiding him into a hug. He watched as the rose petals changed their pattern flying about him. Some started to pass through the fingers of his right had, and he got the sensation of someone lacing fingers with his, though all he could see were the petals.  
"Oh Rose" it felt so right, the feeling of his fingers intertwined with another's. He knew he could trust Rose with his life.  
"Caneth, we need to get his memories back. He is getting weak"  
"Yes Gods chosen daughter. We need to move quickly, you are stopping them, and they will try to hurt you soon. You must reach out with your mind, and find them Gods chosen daughter. Only you can feel his essence."  
"Rose don't leave me!" The Doctor leapt at the red ball of light.  
"I won't leave you Doctor" Rose's voice soft, comforting  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!" he felt the hug tighten for and instant. Then Rose went quiet, but he didn't feel afraid now. He saw some of the rose petals disappear into the darkness.  
"That's right gods chosen daughter. You have done it." The doctor looked up at a flash of light, from it returned the Rose petals. Some were different colors now. Somewhere white, some were still red, others were pitch black. He feared these. She must have felt it because he felt the fingers squeeze in his hand. They came closer. All of a sudden Caneth cried out in pain.  
"Caneth? What is it" Roses voice showing her concern  
"They know Gods chosen Daughter. You must leave. We have to get out!" his voice cracking in pain.  
"You go, I won't leave him, go Caneth. Tell Zenth the can start getting him out." The rose petals started to touch his forehead, they dissolved into him. The memories restored.  
"But.."  
"Caneth Go!"  
"Be well Gods chosen daughter" Rose felt the presence of Caneth leave. In his place came a dark oppressive feeling, a green light.  
"Who are you? You are not a designated controller!" the voice sending shivers down her spine. Another petal touched the Doctor, a pitch black one. It was a memory of the time war. He shivered, not wanting it but knew he needed it. For if he didn't remember, his people would die for nothing. He felt Rose tighten the embrace again. He was glad she could not see his memories. But she felt the change in his mood, knowing he needed comfort with that memory.  
"I'm Taking my friend, and you ain't gonna stop me ya 'ere" Rose cried out in defiance. The red petals moving to protect, they flowed and writhed in a whirlwind dance. No wind guiding their movement, only Rose's will.  
"Puny mind. You will be destroyed, we will take the Time Lords knowledge." The voice crowed in superior tone, thinking none could stand in its way. The black darts shot out heading for the Doctor. But they met the red rose petals.  
"WHAT! How can this be? How do you have this power?" the voice snarled. The green glow coming closer.  
"You're not having his mind. I'll stop you" the petals changed course, swirling around the Doctor as the last of his memories returned, a red warm glow appeared around his head.  
"No, you cannot have this kind of power" the green shot towards the red glow. The red was blown back. Leaving the Doctor undefended. The black arrows shot forth once more to claim his memories. But they bounced off harmlessly; the green went back in shock. The Doctor looked on, feeling weak but whole once more. He could now see Rose, she looked beautiful surrounded by a red glow, and her face set in a glare of defiance.  
"DAMN YOU! YOU WILL PAY!" all the Doctor could do was watch. The green glow, the form of a Portacen in its center, flew at Rose, making her fall to the floor. "We can no longer take the Time lords memories. He is forever immune to the mind probe. But we will take you. Make you feel the pain," The creature laughed, the Doctor tried to crawl to Rose, eyes wide as wire shot out. It looked like Barbed wire, it wrapped around Rose, she cried out in pain as the points cut into her flesh. Going tight around her throat. He saw the dark arrows attack and he could do nothing. He could hear the voice of Jack talking to him. He looked down to see his hands disappearing as he regained consciousness……Rose's screams ringing in his ears.

Jack hid in the shadows, the Doctor strapped in the chair in the center of the room. The Portacen guards moved back and forth as the Doctor writhed in the black leather type chair. It reminded Jack of the retro dentist chair. The one Rose had told him was called Zenth was on his right, a few Lioncanten were with them. They were going to storm the place. He watched as lights winked on and off in the sterile room. They waited until it seemed something had gone wrong with getting the Doctors memory.  
"Controller, download has stopped, there is some kind of interference. There is another entity inside the mainframe."  
"I will investigate. Try to resume extraction of Time Lord data."  
"As you command controller." One of the Portacen took the other chair in the room, diodes placed on his head. It looked like a women's hairnet. But with wires leading to the main frame. Once Jack was sure he was "plugged in" he motioned to Zenth. The Lioncantens ran out with a howling battle cry, Jack headed straight for the Doctor with Zenth.  
"Zenth, come in" the radio at Zenth's shoulder crackled to life  
"What is it Caneth"  
"I have been expelled from the main frame. The controller pushed my mind out. But Gods chosen daughter has regained the creature called the Doctor's memories"  
"Gods chosen daughter?"  
"The creature called Rose. She has great power. She must be Gods chosen daughter." Caneth replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.  
"Very well, we will get the Creature called the Doctor out. Keep watch over Gods chosen Daughter.  
'I will protect her with my life" Zenth turned to Jack.  
"Follow my instruction creature called Jack. And we will save your friend." Jack began to follow what Zenth directed. Slowly they unhooked the Doctors brain from the mainframe. Once done Jack used the device on his wrist to scan the Doctors vitals. They showed him to be weak but on the mend.  
"Doctor? Wake up" the Doctors eyelids fluttered then shot open, his ice blue eyes locking on Jack, Jack saw fear there. But it was not for himself.  
"Rose, killing, Rose, help her" the Doctors voice broke, his throat raw from screaming. Jack ran back to Rose as Zenth helped the Doctor. Jack ran to where he had left Rose, the blue stone hallways flashing past. As he neared he heard Rose screaming. Then a sound more terrifying……silence… he burst into the Room seeing Caneth looking sad. He was placing his hands, one on Roses chin, while the arm went round her throat. Jack knew this…he was going to break her neck  
"STOP!" Jack shouted running at Caneth, he ripping the Lioncanten away from Rose, throwing him to the floor.  
"What do you think your doing?"  
"Please. She is Gods chosen daughter. She must return. Her mind is gone forever. Her body must die so her soul can return unto him."  
"What are you talking about? We can put her mind back like you did with me"  
"That is not possible creature called jack" Jack turned to the sad voice of Zenth. He had the Doctors arm around his shoulders, holding the Time Lord up. When the Doctor saw Rose he stumbled towards her. Around her neck were marks like she had been cut by barbed wire. Looking he could also see similar marks down her arm. The mind and the chair had made it real for her.  
"Rose…Come on Rose, wake up…you promised" he stroked her face, waiting for her eyes to open.  
"Not possible, what…" Jack was cut off by the sound of sirens. Zenth looked on sadly as it announced over the speaker system, that there had been an explosion in the data storage department.  
"Gods Chosen Daughter set the Charges. She wanted our people to be free, we will morn for her. Her mind would have been downloaded into the data storage. She is lost"

The Doctor looked to Roses face not able to take in what they were saying. He heard Jack trying to deny what they said was true. Zenth sad tone as he explained to them. It was like he was back inside there, the pain so great that he would gladly loose all his memories just to see her safe. But he knew she would never want that, it was like he couldn't breath. No word in all the universe could describe what his hearts felt, the words of the Dalek returned to haunt him. The woman he loved? Love…..the word was not good enough, she transcended that, and she was better than that. He found himself returning to the present, he was softly stroking her face marveling in its silk like feel.  
"Doctor, what we're going to do?" the doctor took a shuddering breath.  
"Take her home Jack. We'll take her home." He rose, unhooking Rose from the chair and lifting her into his arms. He held her close, feeling her breath, but knowing she would never awake. They walked from the building out under the emerald sky. The Tardis stood in the city center, awaiting his return, but never Rose. She would no longer wander the halls, talking to the ship as he did.  
Jack walked to the TARDIS door, opening it for him. His face drawn, tears falling un-heeded down his face, he knew he was just the same. He felt no shame crying for Rose. Even as he looked the Lioncanten mourned with him. All bowing before Gods chosen daughter.  
"Free Lioncanten. Gods chosen daughter has saved us. As a homage to her. Behold" The Doctor looked to Caneth, he had the diodes on his head, and it looked to be wired into the mainframe. He closed his eyes and in the center near the TARDIS. The lasers shot out, carving in some unknown crystal a perfect replica of a rose. The holographic generators created the image of falling petals. And the telepathic circuit not unlike the Tardis made you think you could smell the rose's sweet scent. The Doctor nearly broke down then, with the realization of just what the universe had lost. A being that would selflessly give hope to others. Who had given up her time, short as it is compared to him, to travel the universe with him. Just so he wouldn't be alone.  
"Be well creature called Jack, creature called Doctor" Zenth said placing a hand on Jack and the Doctor.  
"Be well Zenth." The Doctor found he couldn't speak. So he let Jack do the talking  
"She will never be forgotten"  
"No…she won't" The Doctors voice all but a whisper as he entered the TARDIS. The lights were dim as if the TARDIS itself was in morning. He walked past the central column into the bowls of the ship, leaving Jack to get them underway. He carried Rose to the garden. He sighed as he looked at the various roses in bloom. He allowed himself a half smile. There in the center of the rose garden was a plinth, kind of like snow white. The TARDIS had guessed what he wanted; he placed her reverently on the bier. Covering her with a white sheet. He heard Jack enter.  
"We're in a temporal orbit, until you decide…. well you know" his voice trailed off.  
"Jack. Go and get some sleep. You look as though you need it"  
"What about you Doc?" Jack in truth was now feeling exhausted.  
"I'll be fine, you go rest" in all the time the Doctor had spoken to Jack. He had never taken his eyes off the form of Rose. Jack sighed; he knew there was no way to get the Doctor to sleep. So he had better, so at least one of them would be awake at the controls. Jack walked forward and kissed Rose on the lips.  
"See ya Rosie. Way to show them" He turned and left the broken Doctor. On the way to his rooms he stopped of at medical, and grabbed himself a heavy-duty sleeping pill. He knew he was going to need it. As he walked he noticed how dark the TARDIS was, the feeling of loss so oppressive, and he knew this was but a token of what the Doctor was feeling. The TARDIS mirroring its master. He changed and lay down on his four-poster bed….into a fitful sleep….haunted by Rose.

The Doctor didn't know how long it had been since Jack had left. But his eyes had never left Rose. But he knew he had to go to the console room and set course for London 2006….to take Rose home. He traversed the hallways he knew so well, the darkness encroaching as he walked. The sorrow of the Tardis like his own. It was like after the time wars all over again. His soul shattered. Rose had saved him…but now…..he didn't think he could be pulled back this time.  
Without thinking he laid in the coordinates, the Tardis coming to life as it traveled time and space to land on the place Rose had once called home. He sat on the Tardis grated floor, legs hanging over the lip and he stared at the door. And that's how she found him……

The Tardis did not want the Absence of Rose Tyler. It had grown accustomed to her presence. And come as close to friendship as it could get. It liked this little human girl almost as much as it's master. It had felt what they were trying to do, so it had saved her mind within itself. Now it put back that which was taken.  
Rose awoke to the smell of roses; she looked around taking deep breaths as she beheld herself to be in the Tardis Garden. The light became brighter as she left the bier, she was disorientated. The last thing she remembered was that Porcanten trying to take her mind. Then nothing. She looked to the Tardis.  
"What have you done old girl?" she seemed to get a rumble from the Tardis. She walked to the door; upon opening it dark hallways greeted her. In an instant she had a fair idea what might have happened, to cause such darkness in the Tardis. "He thinks I'm gone doesn't he?" again a rumble in response. "Where is he?" The rumble once more, followed by the re-arranging of halls. The Console room in the distance 'where else" she muttered to herself.  
She walked down the now straight hallway, past Jack's room, she saw him asleep on the bed and decided to let him know after he woke up, he looked so tired. She continued on, now spying the form of the Doctor hunched near the door. A smile met her face. She quickly jumped into the Kitchen, the Tardis having already read her mind. The kettle clicking off boil as her first foot touched the threshold. She made herself and the Doctor a cup of tea. Then continued on her way. She walked softly beside him.  
"Here" she handed him the tea. He took it working on automatic. So she sat down beside him, seeing the tears in his eyes. But she knew she had to go about this carefully, he had shut himself off.  
"What am I going to tell her?" his voice sounded so broken, it took all her effort not to hug him to death.  
"Who?"  
"Your mother" so it still hadn't clicked  
"Well…you could tell her I'm alive and well." She took a sip of her tea, watching him.  
"No, I can't your……." She could see his brain starting to tick over and he slowly looked to her "…..Rose?"For a moment he was shocked, then the grin split his face, shining in his eyes as he basically glomped her. She gave a gleeful shriek as he did so.  
"Rose! Your Awake…your…..FANTASTIC!" he was giving her a bone crushing hug, she returned it laughing.  
"Glad you think so, missed you"  
"Oh god Rose, you have no idea….I thought…"  
"Shhh, I have a fair idea if the Tardis is any indication… come on, you need sleep" she pulled him up by his hand, but he intertwined his fingers with hers, not wanting to let go. The Tardis made his room near, so it only took a few steps. She helped him out of his leather jacket, his strength now all gone. She laid him down and pulled the cover up. She was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist.  
"You promised" he was now nearly half asleep. And she knew he had nightmares. So she lay on top of the covers beside him, he enveloped her in his arms like a teddy. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest, lulled by the twin heartbeats. There they found completion of a promise, as sleep claimed them

Jack found them in the morning…and did something the Doctor would never let him live down…he gibbered like an ape for about five seconds…then fainted when he beheld Rose

The End

KITG: Ouch…ok that was supposed to be short but 10 pages later…. ho hum. Well please review and tell me what you think.

Rose: Doctor, stop-prodding Jack with the Sonic Screwdriver

Doctor: But Rose…. He fainted. Captain woman and men killer Jack, fainted.

Rose: a bin knocked you out! (See pain of the soul by me)

Doctor ;pouting

Jack: groan

Rose: Jack you ok?

Jack: Not now mummy, I'm busy.

Doctor: Hehe, I wonder whom with.

SLAP!

Doctor: Ow…. my right ear.


End file.
